


heaven to touch

by solipsismlemonade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Did I cry while writing this?, F/F, also a no, cage the elephant and valli bc why the heck not, do i regret writing this?, doomed homosexuality, however, i have many feelings and not all of them are contained here, mcdonalds at 2 am is superior, no, no beta we die like fish, out of context original characters, out of context original work, they're in love and they said it and everyone's gonna die, two lesbians, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismlemonade/pseuds/solipsismlemonade
Summary: These things, in this order: a milkshake. Medium fries. Large Coke. Six-piece chicken tenders.
Relationships: Fate / Ira





	heaven to touch

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I also wrote this at 11:30 pm while very emotional for no good reason

“Let’s go on an adventure,” Fate said loudly, drawing everyone’s attention; namely, me.

“Adventure…?” I asked.

The two of us were currently laying around the House, exhausted and not speaking too much for fear of breaking the too-fragile silence. Until one of us did. Fate. Beautiful, lovely Fate. I hated her for it, for her easy way and bright smiles that tugged at the cold, cold corners of my heart. I was so tired…

“Yeah. Adventure. Let’s go to McDonald’s, lovely.” Fate hauled herself up and offered a hand to me. I had to crane my neck to look up at her – this was ridiculous. Fate was far too tall by half and I wasn’t helping matters any by sulking on the floor. I took the hand. I hauled myself up. I hoped I wouldn’t come to regret this.

“It’s two am, Fate, my love,” I replied, starting to shrug on a coat despite my doubts. Fate was like a magnet; she knew exactly how to draw me out. “McDonald’s?”

“There’s a twenty-four hour one just around the corner,” Fate replied, disdaining a coat and instead stomping her feet down into worn combat boots. Etryn’s boots. They’d been Etryn’s. I shook off memories like old cobwebbing and followed Fate out.

The two-am sky was one I was familiar with; a sliver of moon, a scattering of stars, all midnight velvet and silver glitter. I was in love, I thought, and not just with the sky. I was in love, and I didn’t even know how to say it. This was supposed to be one of our last nights together before I went back to Anehaven and Fate off-world. This was… I didn’t know. It hurt.

“What do you even want at this time of night?” I wondered as we climbed into Fate’s battered sedan and she cranked the wheel to the right and then to the left, flooring it in that capricious way she had with gravity and friction and other such laws of physics.

“These things, in this order: a milkshake. Medium fries. Large Coke. Six-piece chicken tenders.” Fate rolled down a window all the way, silver dewdrops like tears sprinkling right and left as she did. Slinging a whole arm out the window, Fate lifted her face to the wind, dreads swaying and tapping against the headrest of her seat. “You?”

“A milkshake?” I asked, dazed. “Nah. I’ll just steal from you.”

“Thief.” Fate grinned and closed her eyes, one hand on the wheel, the other gripping the roof of the car. Damned woman would be the death of me.

“Lesbian,” I replied, giving the road a wary eye while Fate wasn’t, enjoying this. Enjoying her.

“Like you’re any less a lesbian,” Fate snorted. Her eyes snapped open as we neared the stoplight, slamming down on the brakes and surely leaving a tire skid. “Fucking homosexual.”

“Gay headass,” I retorted, unable to stop the grin that was curling the corners of my mouth. The light tinting the dashboard turned to an abrupt green and Fate clunked down the gas pedal, accelerating out of the intersection with a wild laugh that made my blood thunder in my ears and my hair stand on end, coaxing an exhilarated sound out of me in turn – it was somewhere between a gasp and another laugh, something almost as wild-sounding and twice as mangled. And I was gone; lost to the night and the way the passing head- and taillights gleamed off Fate’s million-dollar smile.

Fate nearly overshot the entrance to the McDonald’s parking lot and had to execute a hasty hairpin turn to make it. We were cackling like hyenas all the while, teeth flashing, heads thrown back. Fate slid neatly into a parking spot along all the rows of bracketed yellow paint, shiny and reflective. It was a relatively new McDonald’s, all smooth vinyl siding and a neutral color scheme that almost – almost – made it look like a Starbucks or something. It looked like something that only would have existed at this specific time of night – 2:11 in the morning – and like it would melt into mist the moment the rising sun touched it. It felt like a liminal space.

We got out of the car and went into the McDonald’s.

Inside it was all gleaming, fluorescent lights. A couple kids and a very tired-looking adult slumped in a corner, devouring their food and conversing in low, sleepy voices. From the way they were dressed, I gathered they had come from a convention of some kind.

The young man dozing off at the register slouched to attention and blinked at the two of us, wide awake and wind-tossed and grinning like we had the whole day ahead of us, not like we’d woken up at 2 AM and driven out for a milkshake and some fries on some crazy lady’s whim.

“How can I help you?” He asked after a moment, stunned into alertness. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Fate told him, leaning against the counter in a slouch-y way that took nothing away from her beauty as she rattled off her – our? – order. How did she do it, I wondered as I looked at the peeling, cracked posters on the wall, the gleaming floor, the counter that had tiny chips missing from the edges. “- medium chocolate milkshake, small vanilla milkshake,” Fate finished. “For here, thanks.”

“Be up in a bit,” the young man said. Fate and I nodded. He turned around. We walked away.

“He was nice,” Fate said cheerfully, slinging an arm around my shoulders to steer me to a booth, already cracked and faded despite how new the McDonald’s looked. We sat across from each other; Fate’s legs were long enough that her ankles were knocking into mine and I was short enough that I sank into the booth and looked like a child next to her, the woman who was almost a foot taller than me in her socks.

“It’s late,” I started, shredding a napkin into itty bitty pieces.

“Early,” Fate corrected, holding up one long, piano-player’s finger. “Almost 2:30 in the morning, love, and what about it?”

“I have work tomorrow.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when we left.” Fate leaned across the table, grabbed my face in her hands, pressed her lips to the tip of my nose. I was cold and she was so goddamn warm. Fate leaned back. I was still frozen in the booth, blinking my surprise like a broken traffic light.

“Thanks?”

“Anytime.” Fate grinned at me, even, white teeth gleaming in the reflection of the moon on our window. She grabbed my hands and held them between hers and I let her, which felt like an awfully big leap. I was still falling and I didn’t even mind it.

inspired by [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/501658845992156505/) post and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DBTCMY3Qi8) song (and specifically this version of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nu2rCQnNPGE&list=PLt0ry6DdEXT6XUBnPu8TW_6j91XvaeGJj&index=1) song)


End file.
